


Time is Ticking Faster

by FantasyPen



Category: Twisted Wonderland - Fandom, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPen/pseuds/FantasyPen
Summary: Ever heard of aftermath of overblot?After Rose Riddlehearts goes through the agonizing overblot duration, he believes he's finally free to start making better decisions and hopefully, get a better start as a dorm leader. But his body says otherwise as constant coughs turn into spitting out black blobs, Riddle realizes he is heading towards the wrong direction. And of course, Floyd, of all students, is the first one to notice. In fact, he is determined to find out what Riddle is hiding one way or the other. Has Riddle's life really turned into a ticking time bomb? If so, he should learn how to appreciate everyone before he regrets not doing so... right?
Relationships: Ace Trappola & Original Character(s), Cater Diamond & Riddle Rosehearts, Deuce Spade & Original Character(s), Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Jade Leech & Original Character(s), Riddle Rosehearts & Ace Trappola, Riddle Rosehearts/Original Character(s), Trey Clover & Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	Time is Ticking Faster

**Author's Note:**

> There are developing relationships here and there but patience is the key dear readers!  
> 

Have you ever read this quote from Alice in Wonderland Book: _Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast._

But what if those impossible things, something that’s ridiculous and absurd to the point in which you doubt your own sanity involved a pending death. And not just any death, but a pending death of your own. This was the question that Riddle Rosehearts asked himself for the past few days each and whenever he woke up in the morning. He had to admit, the recent awakening was not as pleasant as he wished to be. First, he would have nightmares about who knows what because he would forget the details as soon as the sunlight hits his eyes. Secondly, he would be covered in his own sweat, panting as if Riddle had the craziest amount of caffeine-infused in this usual tea. And lastly, he would experience heavy dry coughs continuously before his body started to settle down slowly. But this time, there was something different.

“Ink..?” Riddle muttered himself as he looked at his palm, now holding a black sticky-like substance. Fear didn’t come first but more of confusion as to why this foreign object came straight out from his mouth.

 _‘It’s not blood so I shouldn’t be alarmed… right?’_ His own thought echoed as Riddle maintained a good amount of fixated gaze towards the slippery substance before he used a nearby tissue paper to wipe it off.

 _‘Okay, relax. You were stressed for quite a few days so perhaps it’s taking an effect on the body. Maybe I can ask someone about it after class and…’_ Riddle’s trail of thoughts stopped as he thought about potential consequences. What if this blank ink had to do with him losing powers? Or was he becoming weaker? In that case, would asking such inquiry to upperclassman, other dorm leaders, or even teachers would even be a good idea from the start? Riddle shook his head as the fear of losing his title as the dorm head kicked in.

_‘I’m smart so I can handle this on my own…first. A trip to the library after history class should suffice. I’m pretty sure it’s merely a health-related subject. It could be an aftermath from my overblot incident.’_

With his thoughts rambling, Riddle glanced at the clock, only to realize that he had barely enough time to get ready and if his legs were fast enough, then maybe he could be on time for the history class. Since today was Wednesday, according to Queen of Heart’s rule number 452, one must only use blue ink when it comes to any handwritten material. Not wanting to violate his own rules, Riddle swiftly packed his belongings. When he was ready to dash out from his dorm, Riddle turned to close his door when he spotted a few extra blue pens lying on his desk.

 _‘Maybe I can grab some for Ace and Deuce. I’m fairly confident those two probably forgot about this rule, again, as usual.’_ As soon as Riddle grabbed for the pen, he coughed a few more times on his left sleeve as he used his right hand to shove extra blue pens into his bag

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Riddle was never the one to miss any class, let alone arrive late to one. So, he wasn’t going to start that today. He cursed under his breath, putting blames on the bizarre body reaction he had this morning as he tried to run as fast as he could. He checked the watch on his wrist while running. A bad mistake since this caused Riddle to bump into someone, very hard.

“….!?” The redhead immediately fell on the floor with his back almost touching the floor as he looked up. “My apologies, I wasn’t looking at where I’m going and..-“ But his own words got cut short when Riddle realized who it was.

“Hm..~? Aah, what’s the rush Goldfish? You’re never the one to run in the hall.”

“..Floyd I don’t have time to be having a friendly discussion with you!” Riddle sounded a little more on the edge as usual as he started to pick up his belonging. “I can’t be late to class and… hey, give that back!”

“This blue pen doesn’t seem to suit you very well~ Why don’t you trade this one with my red one? It matches your little goldfish theme anyways,” Floyd replied as he took out a red pen from his back pocket, handing over to Riddle. And this, of course, caused the dorm head to fume quite a bit as his face turned red as usual.

“Floyd Leech, before I start to cast my spells on your as a morning routine, you better give the blue pens back! Like I said before, I don’t have time to be dealing with your nonsense ..-”

Then there were those same annoying sounds of dry hacking coughs again.

Riddle didn’t have time to react by using his sleeves to cough as he ended up using the back of his hand instead. There is was, the black ink-like substance emerging once more.

“Hm…?” Floyd’s iris became focused on Riddle’s hand as a result, as he grabbed the other’s wrist to pull Riddle up back from the floor. “Hey, hey. What’s that?”

“What’s what?!”

“ **That,** ” Floyd used his free hand to point at Riddle’s hand while still tightly holding onto the same wrist. “That thing on your hand.”

“It’s called my gloves, okay!? Now would you please let me go already?!”

It was strange but Riddle started to feel a subtle sensation of anxiety as if he didn’t want to be discovered about his small secret just yet. The ink droplets from coughs got stained on his black colored gloves. How in the world did Floyd catch that small detail? Did his meticulous attention to detail had anything to do with the fact that he had a creature’s blood running through his vein? Riddle wondered before snapping back to the reality as he shook his held hand back and forth, making an attempt to free himself from Floyd.

“Huh? I’m not asking about your gloves. I wanna know why you spit out something like an octopus!”

“That's… because… because…” Riddle felt his guard getting lowered as he began to search for words, something that he never does in front of others. Even Floyd took this by a surprise as he carefully released the redhead’s wrist only to try to have a tap on the inky substance to fulfill his curiosity. Just then...

“Look it’s our dorm leader!”

“Yes! See? I told you we’re not that late yet! You owe me something big time after me having to listen to your nagging, Deuce.”

Saved by the idiot bells.

Riddle quickly pulled his hand away from Floyd which made Floyd blink few times but not saying anything in terms of retaliation.

“You two..” Riddle’s voice trailed off but both Ace and Deuce, being used to with responding with impeccable timing, both ran faster before coming to a halt in front of Riddle.

“Y-yes dorm leader!” They feared there would be some nagging about how they were running late to class. But surprise, surprise. Riddle only formed a subtle smile, feeling relieved that they were here to stop Floyd and his irritating questions.

“Let’s go. I don’t want both of you to be late now,” was all that Riddle said as he walked ahead first, leaving a very confused Ace and Deuce.

“Right behind you, dorm leader!” Deuce replied with a firm tone, followed by Ace skipping along beside them.

“Geeze, I thought you were going to yell at us for something!” Ace laughed a bit as he felt a slap on his back from Deuce, signaling Ace to keep quiet.

“I felt relieved when I saw you two,” Riddle murmured which caused Ace to raise an eyebrow, clearly curious about what the redhead meant.

“Relieved..? What do you--” 

"Shall we pick up the pace? I don’t want to set a bad example to you two after all.”

As Floyd watched the three walking to their classes, he looked down at the blue pen that he took from the fallen Riddle earlier. The flashback of Riddle coughing and black blob staining over the back of the glove came into his mind again as Floyd crept up a smile upon his lips.

 _‘Interesting…~ I have to return the pen to Goldfish after all so I’ll look for him during lunchtime today,’_ he thought to himself as Floyd tucked in the blue pen into his back pocket, walking to his class as well. 

**End prologue**

**Next Chapter: Things that Occur in the Library, Only Stays in the Library.**

**Author note: Thank you for reading! I'm not sure if this is any good so I'm still wondering if I should continue or not.**


End file.
